Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the display of user requested data. More particularly, embodiments relate to the user based pegging of display areas while requested data continues to be retrieved.
When a user requests a web page, the display of that web page may not occur all at once. For example, the page may include a login area, targeted advertisements, and other data that might not all be retrieved and displayed at the same rate. In such a case, data may be updated to the display screen on a periodic basis until the page load is complete, based on the sequence and order the developer coded the page. If the user attempts to interact with a portion of the page before the page load is complete, however, a number of difficulties may arise. For example, user identifier and/or password information typed into a login area of a page could be deleted with each screen update, forcing the user to start over.